Michael Sharkey
Michael Sharkey (born 1 August 1946) is an Australian poet and academic. Life Youth Sharkey was born in Canterbury, New South Wales. He studied at the University of Sydney, where he was awarded a B.A. in 1972, and then at the University of Auckland where he was awarded a Ph.D. in 1976 for his dissertation on Lord Byron's poetical dramas. Literary career Sharkey is a biographer, poet and reviewer of Australian and New Zealand poetry and journalism, having published over 700 works. He established Fat Possum Press in Armidale NSW (1979-1986) with Winifred Belmont and with her, co-edited Trans-Tasman Undercurrent literary magazine in Melbourne (1986). His poems have appeared in literary anthologies, journals and newspapers in Australia, New Zealand, India, the UK, USA, Canada, Mexico, Italy, Syria, China and France. He was poetry editor, later coordinating editor of the Australian literary journal Ulitarra from 1992-2001, and has guest-edited poetry issues of other magazines including Hobo and Famous Reporter. He has also worked as a free lance writer, editor and publisher's reader, and as a Writer in the Community for the Box Hill-Doncaster Regional Library in Victoria and the Blue Mountains City Library in New South Wales. He was a regular book reviewer for the Australian Book Review, and the Australian and Courier Mail newspapers and has contributed biographical essays to the Australian Dictionary of Biography, the Dictionary of New Zealand Biography and other publications. He has conducted poetry seminars and read poetry at several German universities including RWTH (Aachen), Osnabrück, the Humboldt (Berlin), Trier, Munich, Kiel, and the Free University (Berlin). He has also been a guest poet and lecturer at London University and University College Dublin. In recent years, he has read poetry at Australian literary events including the Victorian Arts Festival, the Queensland Poetry Festival, the Sydney Poetry Festical and the Bellingen Readers and Writers Festival. He has also served as a judge of State-sponsored literary awards for the Northern Territory and New South Wales. Academic career Sharkey was an Associate Professor of Rhetorical Analysis, Writing, and American Literature at the School of English, Communication and Theatre at the University of New England from 1992 until his resignation in 2010. His academic career included appointments as a Teaching Fellow in English literature at Sydney University(1972-3) and in New Zealand literature at Auckland University (1974), and as a Tutor in English at the University of New England (1977-81). He lectured in Australian and American literature, and in critical theory at the University of Southern Queensland (1983-4) and as a part-time lecturer in Australian cultural studies and Renaissance literature at Melbourne University of Technology (1985-7). He was an Assistant Professor of American and English literature at Bond University, Queensland from 1989-90. He has conducted seminars on diverse topics at Beijing Foreign Languages University, Luo Yang Foreign Languages University, and City University (Hong Kong). UNE - English, Communication and Theatre - A/Prof Michael Sharkey Publications Poetry *''Woodcuts''. Bristol, UK, & Ediburgh: Parnassus Press, 1978, *''Loose Federation'' (with Julian Croft). Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1979. *''Dawn Parade''. Armidale, NSW: Fat Possum Press, 1980. *''Barbarians''. Armidale, NSW: Fat Possum Press, 1981. *''Five Love Poems'' (broadsheet). Armidale, NSW: Bootstrap Press, 1981. *''Night Flying: Testing the weather'' (Broadsheet). Armidale, NSW: Fat Possum Press, 1981. * Braindamage Festers & A Louisville Ford Truck Songbook. Armidale, NSW: Fat Possum Press, 1981. *''Minus Five: Armidale winter poems'' (broadsheet). Armidale, NSW: Cold Press, 1982. *''Armidale Autumn Poems'' (broadsheet). Armidale, NSW: Cold Press, 1982. *''Robert Solay's Dreaming''. Melbourne: Flying Poetry, 1983. *''Another Feast After Famine''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1984. *''The Way It Is: Selected poems''. Toowoomba, Qld.: Darling Downs Institute Press, 1984. *''Alive in Difficult Times: Poems, 1985-1991''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1991. *''Look, He Said''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1994. *''Strange Journey''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1995. *''Waiting for Rain: More Love Poems''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 1996. ** 1998, Libretto for Rolf Gehlhaar: Waiting for Rain: 10 Songs to Poems by Michael Sharkey. Cologne, Germany: Feedback Studio Verlag, 1998. *''Hunter Gathering''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 2000. *''Park''. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 2000. * Poems, 2001, Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair, 2001.Michael Sharkey, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 4, 2012. * History: Selected Poems, 1978-2000, Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 2002. *''The Sweeping Plain'', Melbourne, Five Islands Press, 2007. * Another Fine Morning In Paradise, Melbourne, Five Islands Press, 2012. Non-fiction * The Easy Writer: Formal English for academic purposes (with W. Belmont). Sydney, Pearson Education, 2011. * Apollo in George Street: The life of David McKee Wright, Sydney, Puncher & Wattmann, 2012. Edited * An Illustrated Treasury of Australian Humour. Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Lyrikline..Publications, Michael Sharkey, Lyrikline.org. Web, Dec. 4, 2012. Selected Essays * 1983, 'Rosa Praed's Colonial Heroines', Who Is She? Images of Women in Australian Literature, ed. Shirley Walker, St Lucia, University of Queensland Press, 26-36. * 1993, 'Introduction to Lennie Lower's "Here's Luck"', Lennie Lower: He Made a Nation Laugh, Angus & Robertson, Sydney, v-xi. * 1994, '"Dear Beppo": Recuperating Margaret Fane', Wallflower and Witches: Women and Culture in Australia 1910-1945, University of Queensland Press, St Lucia,115–132. * 1995, 'Wisdom', The Eleven Saving Virtues, ed. Ross Fitzgerald, Melbourne, Minerva, 167-192. * 1996, (with Horgan, M.), 'Vision Splendid or Sandy Blight? The Lawson-Paterson Debate', The 1890s: Australian Literature and Literary Culture, ed. Ken Stewart, University of Queensland Press, St Lucia, 66–94. * 2001, 'Class of His Own: Francis Adams, Fiction and Biography', Journal of Australian Colonial History, Vol. 3, No. 2, 104-110. * 2006, 'Byron's Deluge: Heaven and Earth', The Byron Journal, Vol. 34, No. 1, 35–48. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Michael Sharkey b. 1946 at the Poetry Foundation. *Michael Sharkey at the Cordite Review *Michael Sharkey at Lyrikline. ;Audio / video * Michael Sharkey (b. 1946) at The Poetry Archive. *Michael Sharkey at YouTube ;About *Michael Sharkey at 5 Islands Press. Category:1946 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:University of Auckland alumni Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of New England faculty Category:Australian academics